


Rain

by Blurasxbery



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Despair, M/M, Rain, Umbrellas, raining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blurasxbery/pseuds/Blurasxbery
Summary: Kiibo and Ouma share an umbrella.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Sorrryyyy this is so short, but I just wanted to write something before the year was over lmao

Ouma carefully watched the clock above the teacher's desk as it ticked away. There were only five minutes left before the end of class, and despite it being the last day of school before spring break, they were _still_ doing work.

The dark-haired boy looked down at his paper, and lightly thumped his face on it. _Ugh, I'm so tired. Why can't the teacher just let us out early?_ He tilted his head to look out the window out of idle curiosity. A droplet of water passed by his vision, and he squinted his eyes to make sure he'd seen it correctly. _Is it... raining?_

The bell rang just then, abruptly pulling him out of his thoughts. He jumped up and stretched his arms, loudly yelling, "Finally!"

"That was like, the longest class we've ever had." Ouma's ears perked up at the sound of chatter behind him. Momota was leaning against his best friend's desk with lidded eyes, on the verge of falling asleep.

"It was the same length as every other period, Momota-kun." Saihara replied, nudging his friend off his desk so he could collect his books.

Momota slid off and rolled his eyes, "Dude, you know what I meant. Anyway, wanna walk home together?"

The shorter male glanced at the windows, "Sure, but I think it's raining right now. Did you bring an umbrella?"

"Nope!" Momota grinned, "I was thinking we could just share one."

Saihara hummed over putting his things in his bag, "Hmm. What if I told you I didn't bring one either?"

The astronaut blanched, "Shoot, really? Ah man, what are we gonna do now? Don't tell me we're gonna have to bolt it home!"

Saihara pulled an umbrella out of his bag and chuckled, "I was just kidding. Of course we can share."

Momota froze, then darted forward and slung his arm over his best friend's shoulders. "Geez, don't scare me like that! I thought we were gonna have to run back home in the rain and get all soaked!"

The two continued their conversation as they walked out of the classroom. Despite having wanted to leave early, Ouma was still standing in front of his desk. Hearing all that talk about umbrellas made him wonder if he had brought his. His bag was still zipped up and hanging off on the side of the desk. Ouma slowly grabbed it and began unzipping it.

 _Crap... I really did forget to bring an umbrella._ He mentally cursed as he stared down at the empty confines of his schoolbag. He zipped it back up and started making his way out of class. _I guess I'll just go to the entrance and see if the rain's gonna let up any time soon._

There weren't a lot of people in the hallways, as it'd already been ten minutes. Everyone already had their own umbrellas or were getting rides home, whether it be by car or by bus. Ouma had no such luxury. He had no money for the bus, and he left his phone at home so he couldn't even call for a cab. Sighing, he straightened his bag and zipped faster through the hallways. _Please let there be no more rain..._

Alas, the sky did not listen to his wishes. The downpour was still going strong by the time he made it outside, and to make matters worse, the vauge sound of thunder could be heard underneath all the rain. Ouma plopped his butt down on the entrance steps, shivering at the wet and cold feeling but not paying any mind to it. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them in a feeble attempt to keep warm. It worked a little, but still not enough to keep him from trembling.

In the distance, he could see Saihara and Momota walking together under their shared umbrella. He would've called out to them, but they look like they were already immersed in their own world. _Plus, Saihara-chan's umbrella only has room for two people._

Ouma sunk his head further down in his arms, _If only there was someone else I could talk to. It's boring out here all by myself..._ He sulked. But since everyone had already gone home, he knew that wouldn't happen. He could see himself waiting at least an hour for the rain to be completely gone. _This is NOT how I wanted my spring break to start!_

Suddenly, he felt a shadow loom over him. Ouma peeked up to see a certain robot frowning down at him, "Ouma-kun, what are you doing out here?"

"Kiiboy..." He muttered. _So there was someone who was still at the school._ He unfurled and stretched out his legs, causing them to get soaked by the rain. He ignored it and nonchalantly answered, "I was just waiting for the rain to go away."

Kiibo tilted his head, "Do you not have an umbrella?"

" _Noooo,_ I have one. I'm just sitting out here on the cold, wet front steps all by myself, in nothing but my flimsy school uniform because I _want_ to." Ouma rolled his eyes, "Obviously I don't have an umbrella."

The robot's frown deepened, "You don't have to be like that Ouma-kun, I was just asking!" He glanced up at his umbrella and held it out further over the other boy, "Anyway, I have an umbrella. Maybe we could walk together?"

Ouma contemplated it, "What, with you?" _We'd look like a couple,_ Was what he nearly said out loud, but caught himself at the last second. Besides, he'd seen Saihara and Momota walking together underneath the same umbrella, and they weren't a couple, right?

"Yes, with me! Is there a problem?" Kiibo tilted his head again, "It's a better alternative than sitting out here and waiting for the rain to dissipate, isn't it?"

"Well, _excuse me_ for enjoying some alone time!" Ouma huffed in a fake display of anger, "But... since you insisted, I guess I'll just have to come along with you!"

Kiibo gave him a radiant smile of approval, and was it just Ouma, or did the sky around them get brighter? The robot offered him a gloved hand and he took it, using it to help himself get off the ground.

For the first time since they started talking, Ouma noticed the semi transparent raincoat Kiibo had draped over his entire body. He pointed it out as they walked underneath the umbrella together, "Hey Kiiboy, what are you wearing that thing for?"

Kiibo pulled at the material, "Oh, this? It's so I don't get any water on me. I've told you before that my metal would rust if it comes in contact with rain."

"Ooh." Ouma put his arms behind his head and chuckled, "Nishishi, it makes you look like a total dork."

The white-haired teen pouted at the potential insult, "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Ouma looked him over again. The robot had the hood up and the drawstrings pulled down as low as they could go, allowing for only a miniscule amount of hair to be fully seen. The rest of his body was covered in the raincoat, but since it was only part transparent, he could still see a faint outline of Kiibo's body. Normally, he would've ripped him apart for wearing such a strange looking thing, but something about the atmosphere - whether it was the rain that'd gotten softer since they started walking, the pretty flowers that were covered in dewdrops, or the faint rainbow he could see in the background - compelled him to do the opposite.

He grinned, "I'd say it's a good thing."

**Author's Note:**

> So my first Kiibouma story was written on Jan. 1, 2017. And now my third (or second if we're only counting oneshots here) Kiibouma story is on Dec. 31, 2017. Start the year with Kiibouma, end the year with Kiibouma.  
> (literally posted five minutes away from 12 am)


End file.
